Most Wanted
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: She's wanted both by the law and by him, but there really isn't a difference when it comes to him, since he is the law!
1. Chapter 1

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter one**

**A/N:** it's me again with a brand new Nejiten fic. I know, yea I take forever to post a new story but here's this one. Hope you enjoy it and please do review. Thank you ^_^

"Another round of whiskey..." a very filthy looking man burped when he approached her, there was something very rude about his posture as he stood infront of the counter and jeered at her."I've never seen you around are you new here?"

Not wanting to make conversation, she ignored his question and quickly poured him the glass of whiskey that he had required and moved on to the next customer. Though she just got the job yesterday, she felt like calling it quits. This place was too crowded for her own safety, what if someone recognizes her? And that man... the cute guy talking to her boss was eyeing her suspiciously. Even out of uniform she could tell that, that man was a cop. How she detested cops! all they did was cause her misery.

"Aren't you going to ask how's the business going?'' Lee asked his silent companion.

"Uh... well how are things going?'' Neji asked as he took a sip of his whiskey never once taking his eyes off the brunette at the counter. Somehow she looked familiar to him. He was sure he had seen the face before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. That dazzling smile, that he knew was fake and that fair head of silky, brown hair. But the eyes didn't match up, grey just didn't seem to place well with her godly appearance.

"It's going great I hired a new girl yesterday and she seems to enjoy working in the bar."

"Did you get a background check of her?''

"Is that really necessary Neji?"

"Is it necessary? you could be harbouring criminals, Lee!"

"Spoken like a true cop."

"You're only jeopardizing the future of your business by not doing background checks."

"Just by looking at her you can tell that she's no criminal, the poor girl doesn't even speak that much" Lee sympathized.

"Have you ever heard the saying, don't judge a book by it's cover?'' Neji said taking another sip of his whiskey, "that's exactly what you're doing."

"I still don't see why you're so worked up about me hiring a new girl; you've never questioned me about any of the other girls so why start now?"

"I'm concerned about your safety as well as the safety of your business," Neji stated lamely.

"Well that's new to me, since you never care,'' Lee mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm."

"Tenten, what are you staring at?'' the blonde haired girl seated infront of her on one of the bar stools asked. The only friend that she had made apart from Lee since she moved to town.

"Huh?''

"That's Neji Hyuuga" the blonde girl pointed out when she realized what had captured the young girl's attention.

"Um, I'm sorry," Tenten blushed. "He's a cop isn't he Temari?''

"Detective Hyuuga..." Temari said in awe. "Yeah how did you know?''

"Lucky guess" she answered hanging up her apron, her shift was over.

"What's wrong? you have had this worried expression on your face ever since he showed up. Do you guys have a history or something like that?''

"No nothing like that at all, I don't even know him," she couldn't hide the amusement in her tone.

"I was just kidding around, but why do you look so unsettled?''

"To be honest I don't know''

"Is it because of the peeping Tom lurking around here at nights?"

"That's part of the reason, it gives me the creeps to know that someone's watching my every moves at nights, what if that person is trying to harm me?''

"What if? are you sure you don't want to come stay with me and Shikamaru for a while?

"I don't want to be a bother" she said.

"It's no bother," she tried to convince the brunette who refuses to co-operate. "You're pretty stubborn you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Neji took a sideway glance at the counter to find Temari and the mysterious brunette whispering and giggling. Typical of females their age, he thought.

"The new girl seems to be taking a liking to Temari," Neji said as he lifted his glass of whiskey to his lips.

"Huh?" Lee asked. ''Yeah, she has'' Lee smiled.

"I wasn't asking a question Lee, I was stating the obvious" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah it is, Temari and I are the only friends that she has right now."

Neji frowned.

"Don't be jealous Neji, you can be her friend too..." Lee mocked.

"Can we please get to the real reason why you called me over here?" Neji asked.

"Well, of course, see, Tenten, the new girl resides in the rooms upstairs-"

"What has this got to do with me Lee?"

"-there's someone coming here every night to spy on her, in other words there's a peeping tom lurking about the place, I would like you to check it out to see if you can find anything that would help us to find out who this peeping tom is."

"Are you sure it isn't her imagination? probably she's just feeling unsettled because she's in a new place."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Neji I know..."

"What do you mean?"

"The Neji I know is always eager to jump on a new case" Lee said.

"I'm just being realistic Lee..." Neji drawled.

"That girl's life could be in danger and you sit here not wanting to do anything about it."

Neji frowned, 'Danger...?"

"Why are you so reluctant to help her Neji? you share some form of history?"

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"We both know that, that is the most ridiculous question," Lee said poking the hyuuga who gave him a very irritated look.

"Are you saying that I'm not capable of being in a relationship Lee?'' Neji cocked up his eyebrow.

"No, not at all Neji..." Lee swallowed.

"Then what are you implying?''

"Nothing"

''Okay..."

"But although you're one of the most desired guy no girl wants to risk being in love with you."

The conversation somehow seemed to get more interesting. "Why is that Lee?"

"You tell me."

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't have asked you Lee!" Neji said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Geez... calm down Neji, I wouldn't want to unleash the Wrath of the great detective Hyuuga," Lee joked.

Neji growled inwardly. "Why do you take everything for a damn joke?''

"Why do you take everything so personally?" Lee flashed back. "Lighten up a bit, have some fun, and would it kill you to smile once in a while?"

"What are you talking about?'' He asked irritated.

"Oh nothing," Lee rolled his eyes.

''What are they talking about?" Tenten asked curiously staring at the two who seemed to be so engaged in their conversation that they don't seem to realize that the bar was slowly emptying.

"Why don't you ask them" Temari joked.

''I'm a daredevil but I'm not that daring... they'd probably think that I came to flirt with the detective," she laughed. "It's getting late I ought to go upstairs and rest, I'm super tired," She started making her way to the stair case that led to her little apartment.

"Wait!" Temari said, "Aren't you going to talk to detective Hyuuga about your little problem?''

"I'm a big girl Temari, I can take care of myself... see you in the morning." And just like that she went upstairs, leaving Temari to wonder and worry.

"Argghhh...! see you made her leave before you got the chance to speak to her," Lee whined.

"Put a sock in it Lee! If she thought her life was in danger she would have reported this so called peeping-tom."

"I guess you do have a point," Lee stood, "Well sorry to waste your evening detective," he added casually with a grin.

Neji laughed, "I'm about to head out do you want a lift?'

"Nah... I'm going to clean up."

"I thought you paid people to do that?"

"Yeah but they never finish the job, I don't know what I'm paying them for?" Lee sighed then grinned.

A very disturbing thought came to Neji's mind, "Are you spying on your employee?", he studied Lee's face, "Maybe you're the peeping Tom?" he raised his left eyebrow in questioning.

"No, no... not at all Neji... What? hell no, why would I do that?"

"Just asking Lee, and you seem very damn guilty," Neji laughed and made his way to the door.

He didn't know what possessed him to look up at her window, when he was out on the parking lot but he did, and his face went red went he saw her. Her window was closed and the light inside was dim, but it was clear enough to see that she was getting dressed for bed. She paused at the window and Neji hid in the shadows, what if she saw him? but it was evident that she didn't cause she moved away and went to brush her hair. He looked down on his shoe and grinned, who won't want to be her peeking tom? then he scolded himself for thinking such a thing. When he looked back up he was surprised to see a tall shadow standing at her window, looking in, and holding something that looked like a very sharpe blade that glistened in the moonlight. It was as if the man suddenly appeared. Neji watched as the man slowly slid the window open and was making his way inside.

Fear crept over the Hyuuga, Neji thought..., if he shouted that would alarm the thief or whatever he was... and he might run away, that way Tenten would be left unharmed, but if he went about the way his illogical boss always told them, he might nail the culprit but by then it'll probably be too late for the poor innocent girl inside. Then again, people didn't just stalk people with the intention of harming them without a good cause behind it, so Neji was not so sure she was as innocent as Lee pictures her to be.

Without thinking he shouted, ''Hey!"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, Chapter two will be out soon. Please make my day an do review I hope I didn't bore you to death lol. If you don't like it then i'll just delete this and crap chaapy two, so if you want me to continue this please tell me in a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Most****Wanted**

**Chapter****Two**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews people,*Mwah*. Sorry about taking soooo long to update, sorry for any inconvenience caused but I was busy caught up in my other fanfic, The Office Affair. I know that's no excuse for abandoning this one. I read over chapter one and was not too pleased, but I'm glad you liked it. I hope I don't make much of a mess with this one.

Tenten heard the loud thud outside and caught her fright. Someone was definitely outside on her window porch. Turning off her lights would be stupid because that would just confirm that someone was indeed at home. Silently crept to the small kitchen and took up a kitchen knife. Her hands trembled violently as she quietly moved towards the window in her bedroom. Creating a crack no wider than an inch, but wide enough she peeked out on her window porch. Outside was dark; the moon was what lit up the skies. Tenten stood motionless at the window for several minutes. The clouds looked as if it was going to rain heavily. The place was oddly silent; the only sound she heard was the sound of the tree branches swaying in the wind and that of her heart crashing against her chest. Finally gathering enough courage, she drew back the curtains fully and peered out at the porch. It was empty, only the shadows. She breathed a sigh of relief and childed herself for being so paranoid. Better safe than sorry, she always said. So opening the window she stepped onto the porch and shivered as the cold air assaulted her overly exposed skin. Someone had indeed been on her porch tonight. But who? Before she had time to think of an answer there was the sound of someone pounding on her door. Cold sweat washed over her being. Silently she stepped back inside and made her way to the door. She held the knife firmly in her hands and stood beside the door, ready for whatever was to come. As she was about to open the door it came crashing on her; slamming her petite structure into the hard wall. The taste of blood lingered on her lips and her forehead was throbbing. With a feeble attempt to push the door off her body the knife fell from her hand stirring up the stillness in the room. She took a shaky breathe, panic surged throughout her whole body, no one had entered the room as yet. She remained fixed behind the door wishing she hadn't been so clumsy as to drop the knife.

"I know you're behind the door," a voice said, she couldn't quite make out where it was coming from.

Almost trance like she feebly moved from behind the door. Bent down and picked back up her knife.

"I'm not afraid you,'' she said while clasping the utensil tightly in her hands. Looking wildly around the room for some sort of clue as to where the intruder might be. The cold air behind her gradually warmed as a figure formed out of the thin air. She gasped but was too afraid to turn around.

"But you should," she could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck, tickling her skin. "

Slowly turning around she came face to face with the detective from the bar with a smuggish look on his handsome face. "How...how did you do that?'' she asked timidly.

"How did I do what?'' he asked noting her bleeding forehead, her bruised lips and bleeding nose.

She suddenly was aware of her attire and flushed. Her skimpy little nightie hid almost next to nothing. "How did you just appear out of nowhere?''

He chuckled to himself. "Your head is bleeding,'' he suddenly said.

"Thanks to you!" she snapped. "Do you always just drop in at people's home anytime you feel like?"

His pale face gained a little colour, "There was someone by your window."

Not losing her calm composure she said, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Am I? he asked. "You don't even seem surprised."

Damn this detective was going to pose a huge problem, if he continued to read through her. Faking a sigh she took a piece of napkin from her small kitchen to wipe her throbbing forehead. "I should charge you for breaking and entering," she said as she searched the room for antiseptic.

"And who are you going to report me to?'' he asked contemptuously.

"To higher authorities."

He spotted the antiseptic on her coffee table in the living room and took it up. "But I am the higher authority," he smirked. "I am the law."

"Ofcourse, how could I have let it slipped me?'' she asked herself. "Only detectives can possess such a high level in arrogance."

He dabbed a piece of napkin with the antiseptic, then poofed up behind her again and she jumped at the sudden intrusion of personal space. "I didn't know people thought so highly of us," he spun her around and wiped the damped napkin on her forehead.

She recoiled as her bruise began to sting, "I can do that by myself."

"Why hadn't you reported this peeping tom?'' he asked ignoring her protest.

"I can handle myself!"

"Like you were doing tonight?'' he stared into her grey eyes. Somehow they just did suit her. "If I wasn't in the parking lot, you probably would have been dead by now.''

"All hail the heroic Detective Hyuuga, he saved the day once again."

"You obviously think that this is a joke," he said suddenly irritated. "Whoever it was, on your porch tonight, was coming to kill you. I saw the blade in his hands."

She took a shaky breath, "That's absurd, who would want to kill me?''

"That's what I'd like to know," he stated, inspecting her nose. "Think hard, who would want you dead."

"I don't know," she said firmly.

"Tenten, why did you come to Konoha?'' he asked, it seems that he had wanted to ask that question from the begining.

She looked at him as if she'd just been slapped, "What are you implying? That I'm so sort of fugitive?''

"Are you giving me a hint?'' he asked and she slapped his hands away from her face.

"Get out!"

"There must me a reason why you decided to move here. Family? Friends? Job? Why?''

Her eyes flared with anger, "If you must be so nosy, I moved here because I simply wanted a change of scene."

"Why is that?''

"You have long overstayed your time detective, thanks for all your help."

"Aren't you the least bit worried that he might return?''

"I'll be sure to lock my windows," she said stubbornly. "Now leave, if you stay any longer I might just die from your petty dictating."

"Fine," he said calmly. "Can't say I didn't try."

"Well I think you tried too hard," she rambled, walking to the door to see him out. But the darkness had already swallowed up Neji's form.

She hadn't gonna much sleep last night considering the fact she was nervous as hell. She sat on the sofa the whole night with heavy lids but wide eyes waiting for something to happen. Just before the crack of dawn, after she was returning from her morning jog she stumbled upon a very irritated Neji and a pink haired girl dressed in a pink sweat suit that matched the exotic colour of her hair. She was holding onto Neji's elbow and her emerald eyes were gleaming with humour.

"I guess I won't be investigating your death," he said to her.

She laughed, "Goodmorning to you too detective."

"Tenten, is it?'' his female colleague asked.

She nodded then faked a smile. "Yeah, that's me."

"Welcome to Konoha," she held out her hand and Tenten shook it. "I'm Sakura." Neji muttered something under his breath and Sakura bounced him with her hips and smiled at Tenten. ''Neji isn't exactly the welcoming type, please pardon his behaviour."

Tenten giggled at the expression on Neji's face. "So I have noticed."

"Would you like to jog with us?'' Sakura offered. _Us?_

"Actually I'm just returning from my morning jog and I'm a bit exhausted."

Sakura looked disappointed, "well... maybe some other time."

"Did you get any sleep last night?'' Neji asked looking quite satisfied when he saw the annoyed look on her face.

"Actually I slept like a baby," she lied. After he had left, she went into a state of paranoia. Even the sound of her own breathing sent shivers up her spine. She knew tonight wouldn't be any different from last night. And she feared the worst... They had discovered where she was.

"Are you that transparent?'' he asked with a grin.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then I presume that as a result of your good night's sleep, your eyes got red and bags form under them."

Tenten flushed, "You sure know how to compliment a woman."

"I'm still learning, give me a couple more days and I'll be the perfect Shakespeare."

Sakura giggled then looped her arm in Neji's, "We better get going Neji-kun."

"Neji-kun," Tenten teased. He frowned at her then walked off with Sakura. He turned around to glare at her once more and she winked playfully at him.

"I heard that the detective was up in our room last night," Temari said pouring a very stoned fellow another chot of whiskey.

Tenten's eyes opened widen, "News sure does travel fast around here."

"One shot of tequilla!"

Tenten went to fill that order while Temari continued to grin at her.

"What happened?''

"That's none of your business now is it!" Tenten snapped.

Temari held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry."

She sighed, "I'm sorry Temari, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm feeling sulky."

A very knowing smile formed on Termari's lips but she quickly got rid of it. "Rough night?''

"That detective is such a pain!"

"What happen?''

"He implied that I was a fugitive!'''

Temari laughed, "That's as sweet as Neji gets."

"He's not so tough," she said between clenched jaws.

"You can join the long line of people willing to prove that."

"I'm not looking to join a fanclub,'' she snarled. "Neji Hyuuga is a tactless jerk."

"He's a nice guy Tenten, he just needs time to get familiar with the idea of having you around."

"It's more like the other way around. I don't get along well with his kind."

Temari gave her a strange look, "His kind?''

_Cops!_ She wanted to say, but that would make it look as if she had something to hide now would it? Surely if she told Temari cops made her uncomfortable, the blonde would grow suspicious. She laughed nervously, "You know...the tall, dark and handsome kind,'' it wasn't entirely a lie, she was always a sucker for the pretty guys. But Neji wasn't just a pretty face, he was a threat. A threat to her cover. She'd have to be extra careful around him. A persistent detective meant trouble.

Temari grinned, "That's the boldest thing you've said since I've met you."

"What's so bold about stating the obvious?'' Tenten asked.

"The fact that he's right infront of you.''

The glass in her hand felt to the ground as pale lavender eyes met her artificial brown ones.

"Eavesdropping detective?'' she asked, stooping to pick up the broken glass.

He leaned over the counter and looked down at her with a self-satisfied grin, "It's part of my job."

"Prying in my business isn't part of your job!"

"And gossiping about me isn't part of yours," he said. "But bar-tending is, and I'd like a beer."

Tenten stood up and glared him. "There's no rule in here that says every customer is valuable, so if I completely ignore you..."

"I'll get you a cold beer," Temari offered.

"How long are you planning on keeping up the tough girl act?'' Neji asked.

"Who says it's an act?''

He stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, you can help by leaving me alone."

He chuckled, "I'd gladly take you up on your offer, but I promised your boss that I'd dig more into this peeking tom thing.''

"There's nothing to dig."

"That't what I thought, until I saw that man by your window last night."

"You were spying on me?'' she asked, it was a silly accusation but she'd say anything to get him off her case.

Neji face flushed, "That's absurb, anyone in the parking lot could see him.''

"Then how is it that you were the only one who saw this person?''

He had been caught, but he wasn't going to let her win. "Why are you purposely trying to shift the subject?''

"Why are you dodging my questions?''

"Maybe you've got something to hide..." he continued.

"What are you talking about?'' she asked.

"Maybe there really isn't a peeping tom, you just made that up to cover up the fact that your lover has been climbing up to see you in the night."

She laughed, "You think of every possibility don't you?''

"But that couldn't be the case, could it?'' Neji asked.

"Ofcourse not."

"You only just came to town a few days ago. Who could you possibly be seeing?'' he asked himself. "Unless you already knew someone here?''

"I don't.''

"Then you just confirmed that there is indeed something to dig into," Temari returned with his beer and he took it. "For some reason you don't want me to investigate this. And I'm going to find out why. How could someone not be totally creeped out when it is possible that their life could be in danger?''

"Because my life isn't in any danger.''

''It seems you're in denial even though everything is being laid down on the table before you. Which makes me curious."

"I think you're really looking into this too much."

Neji took a drink from his beer, ''Am I? Or am I not looking into it enough?''

**A/N: **Stopping here for today. I'm just not feeling this story. But if you like it I'll try my best to update it. I already got it planned out but I just...ah... Please review if you liked it and would like it to be continued. Feel free to check out some of my other stories:) I never say no to new readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Most****Wanted**

**Chapter****Three**

**A/N: **I really feel bad that people are actually taking an interest in this story and I'm not really interested in it. I don't know why. I'm just not feeling this:( I've been kind of depressed lately). I tried to avoid the dialogue and before I forget THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

How dare that detective come in here and imply that she had something to hide! That she was a fugitive! That she was somehow covering for a criminal because of the fact that she herself was one, how dare he? Roughly Tenten jammed her fork into her piece of cake. Never once tasting its sugary goodness. That nosey Neji Hyuuga would definitely blow her cover if he continued to see through her. She knew this place wasn't exactly the safest place to hide but...she just had to get away. She couldn't bare the wrath of them...especially him. Oh how she dreamed of being the one who sends him six foot underground. Could one man be so savage? How could one man turn her life upside down with just the flick of his finger? In a flash she could be dead, if they ever discovered her whereabouts. What had she done to deserve such cruel faith? She kept telling herself that she hadn't done anything wrong, that she was innocent, but from the looks of things she couldn't even believe herself. There were days when she seriously contemplated suicide, but then all that running would have been in vain. All those times when she narrowly escaped being caught would have been for nothing. For as long as she could remember she was running and she was tired. But she couldn't rest, she had not time to spare, for they're constantly gaining on her, one wrong turn or slip up could she'd be done for. But Konoha looked promising; well it did, until that no-good Neji Hyuuga started to show up. She didn't sit well with his kind! They were all alike, manipulative, sly, persistent, insolent, inquisitive and damn cruel! How she detested cops! It was bad enough Neji was no different from the ones she had been trying so desperately to ditch. Nope, not one bit, he wasn't short of their impatience either. She'd have to keep him at arms length if she planned on staying in Konoha much longer. Just thinking about the possibility of having to leave this wonderful village caused her to lose her appetite. The very inviting piece of chocolate cake suddenly looked like stale bread before her. How much longer will she be able to keep this up? It wouldn't be long before the pressure of everything caved in on her and she'd eventually spill. She needed someone to talk to, someone to understand, but as it is, no one would... It was hard enough not having a close friend to confide in, but to know that if she did however find one, her kind of burden would probably put a strain on any friendship. She couldn't imagine asking someone to keep such a secret.

Shoving her plate aside Tenten gazed outside at the beautiful set, yes her other shift would start soon and it often bothered her that she had chosen to seek employment at such a popular and crowded place. But hey, the owner had given more than a place to work, he gave her a home as well and she was mighty grateful for that. Not only did working in the bar support her financially but it also provided her with daily and nightly entertainment. Especially whenever a certain blonde was around, the place was never short on entertainment. And judging from the amount of noise downstairs Tenten was pretty sure her favourite customer had arrived. Damn, she loved this place. But getting comfortable here wouldn't benefit anyone. Sooner or later she'd have to relocate. She had checked out the spot where she had heard the noise last night and had confirmed that someone was indeed been on her balcony. The broken flower pot and the boot print in the dirt spoke for itself. Horrified but cautious she had set up a trap for the next person daring enough to try and break in. Judging by the clumsiness it couldn't be one of them... but you can never be too sure. Those guys were masterminds when it came to misleading people. Maybe it was time to get that Hyuuga guy in this now, Tenten thought to herself. He afterall wanted to help so badly, so why not? Using people was never something she did. But fighting fire with fire would be the only way out. He was smart enough and twisted enough to be one of them so why not lead him on too think that he was helping her in nailing this ''peeping tom" when in truth he'd be aiding her in riding herself of a mistake she had made three years ago. A mistake that still haunted her very existence. One nightmare that she planned to end soon. And what better way to start than with the alliance of the same type of people who helped to make her life a living hell...a cop! Oh yes, she was counting on an encounter with that very handsome detective, but not for the reason he would suspect. Replacing her pair of grey contact lens, Tenten made her way down to the bar with a small smirk on her glossy lips. She played out the whole scenario in her head as she identified her target; she'd approach him, or rather... have him think that he approached her; wait for him to start his long speech, politely decline his offers to help or his suggestion and pass off his opinion as worthless. Then when it seemed like he couldn't take her stubbornness anymore, she'd play the game that she had learned to play so well from his kind... the game of manipulation. Cops toyed with suspects all the time so she saw nothing wrong with flipping the script to satisfy her devious desires. The running had to end now, she was tired and Neji could easily be her meal ticket out of this tiresome race. Chances of success were slim was she was willing to take the risk. She didn't expect Neji's help to totally eradicate her problem but, it was a start. She just needed someone with the same thinking scheme as them. She knew them well, but not well enough to predict their next moves. Besides, since she couldn't beat them at their own game, she'd get someone who knew the ropes just as well. This cute little Neji Hyuuga would be her secret weapon. If she played her cards right, she might even get her hands on those files...the ones that were the only thing linking her to that gruesome murder.

"What can I get you?'' Tenten asked putting on a smile that she reserved only for this particular customer.

"Something strong," the very brawling blonde beamed. "What would you like?''

The question threw her off a bit, no one had ever offered to buy her a drink before. And that was exactly why she liked this one. He was always full of surprises. Such a darling, isn't he?

"I don't drink, Naruto," Tenten told him with an apologetic smile.

Naruto chuckled, "Kinda hard to believe since you work in a bar, how do you-"

A thought came to mind, "- I would however like a small favour," she smiled innocently.

"Anything," Naruto said, then his face got serious when he asked, "you're not asking me to loan you a pack of ramen are yah?''

Tenten laughed a very boisterous laugh, ramen? seriously? "Nothing like that!"

"Then I'm all ears," he grinned striking a thumbs up.

Silly boy, ramen's the furthest thing from her mind. Leaning over the counter Tenten whispered his task into his ears. She thought she saw his face reddened a bit.

He laughed a little, "So you're after Neji huh?''

She flushed, yes she was. But not for the reason he thought. "So...what do you say?''

"Alright, but you're buying me a bowl of ramen if he punches me in the face.''

Silently she watched as Naruto made his way over to were Neji sat talking to two females. One of the females was Sakura Haruno the gorgeous pink-haired, emerald eyed girl whom he had been jogging with the morning after the incident. The other looked alot like Neji, maybe his sister...? They had the same pair of unusual eyes. Her face seemed to have grown crimson at the arrival of Naruto. Well, everyday she learned something new about the people here, today she discovered that Neji's sister had a thing for a certain foxy blonde. Yesterday she found out that Iruka Umino was having an affair with Shizune; the day before that she found out that Sai was really bi-sexual; on her first day she learnt that Chouji was breaking his diet, Kakashi was hooking up with Lady Anko and Gai was still a virgin, at his age? Ha! Who knew you could learn so much about so many people in such a short space of time just by being observant. Eavesdropping really did pay off, too bad her only female friend wasn't into gossip. Temari really was becoming more and more like Shikamaru everyday, freaking lazy! He hadn't been to the bar in quite awhile now, not even to see Temari.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing!'' Sakura barked. Tenten giggled with anticipation of what was to come. She waited... and waited. But Naruto just flung himself between Sakura and Neji, sending Tenten a cheesy grin. She glared at him, nevertheless she kept her eyes on the group waiting for Naruto to follow through with the plan. Gripping the bottle in her hand she silently threatened to shove one of the them up his ass if he stalled any longer. But there was no need to get upset, why should she expect anything from Naruto? Just when she thought Naruto had forgotten the real reason for interrupting the trio, he took Neji's tilting glass from his hand and drank it's content in one gulp. _This looks promising,_ she beamed. Wiping his mouth Naruto set down the glass and winked at Tenten who frowned at him, _that wasn't the plan!_

A very irritated Neji followed Naruto's gaze then frowned when his eyes locked with Tenten's cat like ones. He smacked Naruto in the head and got up angrily making his way over to the counter. Her heart raced in a bit, yes... he knew Naruto's actions were influenced by her doing.

"There are polite ways to get people's attention," he told her sternly right before he sat on the stool directly infront of her. "I didn't like the approach you took.''

"Would you like a refill?'' she asked politely, ignoring his previous comment.

"Yes I would, and I'm telling Lee to take it out of your pay cheque," he smirked.

"You can't do that!"

"That's the same thing I said to Naruto but that didn't stop him, did it?''

Frowning she refilled his glass, silently praying that he'd choke.

"What do you want?'' he asked and she looked at him for a minute, not quite comprehending.

"Pardon?''

"Why did you want to talk to me?''

She bit her bottom lips nervously, staring at him with rehearsed trepidation, "I think I might indeed need your help." In times like these she was darn greatful that she was a good actress, because Neji was sure as hell buying her little act. It was a hobby she had forcibly taken up ever since she started running. On the run, it wasn't possible to be herself, it was too risky so inorder to remain on the safe side she gave herself new identities along the way. She played each character well, it wasn't hard but along the way she lost all sense of self. She couldn't even remember what the real her was like. Being fake had just become her way of life.

"Weren't you the same one that told me to mind my own business?''

"Yes but-"

"I'm sorry Tenten, but like you said, I don't think that there's anything to investigate."

Okay so now he had flipped the script on her, Tenten thought hard. Reverse psychology might just do the trick. We all know how egotistic men like Neji hated to have their worth questioned. She had made all her assumptions about Neji based on her experience with his _kind...law men._ And so far she has been right about all his traits so she was positively sure she knew how to cool his fire.

**A/N: Short and boring, blah I can't bother with this. Arghh! At first I really liked this fic but I just seriously got annoyed with it. Mind you I'm might still update it if the reviews aren't as horrible as I think they're going to be but for now... I GIVE UP!**

**Love the previous feedbacks by the wayXD**


End file.
